


The Arrival of the Skaikru

by Ghelik



Series: Grounder Legends involving Skaikru [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Grounder Culture, Mythology - Freeform, Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Tale of how Clarke Griffin, aka Wanheda, and her friends ended up stranded on Earth as told by the grounders of The Future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because myths usually have muddied timelines and even muddier family relationships :D  
> List of Kennings: 
> 
> Clarke - Wanheda  
> Abby - High Healer  
> Kane - Peacebringer  
> Finn - Skaiwalker, Peaceslinger  
> Raven - Chariot-Driver
> 
> Dropship - Fire-Chariot

Wanheda sat on the high seat and watched over skaigroun.

 

Peacebringer had brought peace upon the skaigroun as a present for the High Healer. And at peace, it all remained for many centuries. Now High Healer and Peacebringer had retreated to sleep and Clarke was in charge of making sure peace held. But watching over the grounds of skaicastle was boring and unexciting as can be. She itched for adventure. 

 

From her seat, she could watch over all of skaigroun and down upon krugroun. 

 

“On the ground, there are always battles to win,” she thought wistfully.  It had been a long time since she had visited krugroun. But the routes were closed. Around her, her friends sighted in bored agony. “If only there was a way of traveling down”, mumbled Clarke to herself.

 

“I am sure the Skaiwalker knows of one,” answered Murphy from where he was laying in the shade of a big tree. He too wanted to visit krugroun, for his wife was down there and he missed her greatly.

 

Bellamy, sitting by Wanheda’s side frowned. “Finn?”

 

“Yes. He often rides with the Chariot-driver”, Murphy pointed at the Fire-chariot, currently sitting at the plaza. The sun rising from its platform, and soon would be pulling the chariot along and over krugroun. Every day Raven the Chariot-driver anchored the sun to the fire-chariot and pulled it across the sky to bring daylight to krugrouns.

 

Wanheda rubbed her chin. If they could stow away into the chariot, they could easily jump out of it once they were close enough to the ground!

 

The whole group sat up, looking pleadingly at Clarke. If there was anyone who could convince the Finn to let them onto the chariot, without telling anybody, it was Clarke. Finn was terribly infatuated with Clarke.

 

True enough. Convincing Finn Skaiwalker to allow her and her friends onto the Fire-chariot was quite easy. Finn, wanting to prove his worthiness to Wanheda, even decided to steal away, leaving the Chariot-driver behind.

  
The ride was going well, until Finn miscalculated and the sun got too close to the anchors, effectively burning them off, and plunging the chariot down into the ground.

 

Without the Sun to pull it across the sky, the fire-chariot couldn’t be moved, and Clarke and her friends were stuck on krugroun until High Healer and Peacebringer woke up again and opened the routes.

To put it in the trickster's words: “Well, at least we won’t be bored anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbeta'd
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting


End file.
